


Sickness inside

by ohmycanadian



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fushimi is like insane, I actually don't know, I'm doing my best, Is this an AU, M/M, OOC, and a strain, but - Freeform, i can't tag, like hes a murder, not edited, or write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmycanadian/pseuds/ohmycanadian
Summary: "Even if you come crashing down, I'll be there in the middle of the fire to watch it all burn beside you"* It's not as good as that would make it seem i'm sorry*





	Sickness inside

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN HERE----> This fic was heavily inspired by another fic i read that literally has nothing to do with K project and I wish I could remember the fic because it was bomb af. But yes this fic was inspired. Please enjoy i can't write for shit

" Your sick, Saruhiko." Munakata reminds the man.

" Maybe," He sing songs, His laughter that was once soft turning harsher, bitterness creeping in. his feet swinging wildly from the railing he's perched on. "But y'know, Munakata, You sure seem sure that they're all wrong about me, 'cause they see me only when i'm being just another strain causing trouble, yeah?" leaning back against the railing ;Almost dangerously, The man starts to scratch at his collarbone. A nervous habit that Munakata has picked up on that the boys does, After countless nights standing in this same place.

"You ever think that maybe you're the one who's wrong," He starts up again, " 'cause you only ever see me when i'm pretending to be human."

Munakata doesn't know what to reply to that, He can't help but think that maybe that's what it is, Maybe the boy doesn't have an excuse to pardon him of what he's done, But before Munakata even has time to formulate a response,the boy laughs. " Maybe we're all sick in the head, Mayb-"Saruhiko's voice was cut off. 

Munakata, Rising to his feet in an angry manner couldn't help but harshly scold the man " Even if everyone is sick, That doesn't mean everyone is going and disrupting people, Killing them!? Saruhiko please,think of what you're doing, think of who you're hurting."

Laughing loudly ( Too loudly) Saruhiko scoots closer, " I'm upfront about what I do, You should be more afraid about those who aren't. The ones that kill and lie about it.You should be afraid of yourself." Munakata stilling, Looks towards Saruhiko. 

" Maybe that's the thing though, Maybe you are afraid," Fushimi smiles crookedly, " Are you afraid your not the good guy you tell yourself you are?" Saruhiko turns his head staring Munakata directly in the eyes.

" Isn't everyone afraid to become something they never want to be?" Munakata whisper barely travels to Saruhiko who's still leant towards him.

Saruhiko bringing his hand up to cup Munakata's cheek, responds with a heated gaze; a gaze so full of emotion that he can't help but wonder even after he leaves if it's all fake."Even if you come crashing down, I'll be there in the middle of the fire to watch it all burn beside you" 

Munakata realizing he was leaning into the touch, Quickly recoils. It's bad enough that he's talking to a wanted strain,but when the strain is also a known killer it isn't a good idea.Especially since he's the captain of the people in charge of finding him.

Saruhikos hand still outstretched from when Munakata jumped back, outstretches, and with one last wave to Munakata, He leans back and falls off the railing.

Munakata gasping, runs over to clutch at the railing which Saruhiko once sat at, Leaning downwards he tries to see if he can spot him, tries to will away the fear that Saruhiko just off-ed himself by jumping off a 7th floor balcony railing. As if that isn't something the boy would do. Munakata releases a breathe he didn't know he was holding when he hears a call from below calling " See ya next week Reisi." and with that the cycle repeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and if u leave hate ill probably cry for like days but you can do that to i guess i mean i can't really stop you. I want to thank my favs who commented and kudos on my first fic which was more shitty then this ( I know i didn't realize it could get more shitty than this but suprise bitch)


End file.
